David Angel Rodriguez
David Angel Rodriguez (born 1982), commonly known as "X", is a Let's Player mostly known for creating "X's Adventures in Minecraft", a very popular Minecraft Let's Play series and the second Minecraft survival playthrough on YouTube; only Paul Soares Jr's series came before. As of this edit, Rodriguez currently stands at 186,065 subscribers. Personal Information Usernames Rodriguez goes by three screen names: X, which comes from his World of Warcraft character named "Xalamon", Davidr64yt, which stands for "David Rodriguez 64 YouTube" (64 being his favorite number due to the Nintendo 64 being his favorite console), and Davidangel64 (Angel being Rodriguez's middle name). Profession Apart from his face, Rodriguez's profession is the most secret aspect of his life. He has stated in various videos and blog posts that he either currently has or previously had a freelance writing business and is/was working at a cell phone company. Whenever Rodriguez's profession is asked in his streams by fans, the most common response is "I go out there and rock face/kick ass." In past videos, Rodriguez stated that he was not sure if he wanted YouTube to become his full-time job, since it's a hobby and does it for the fun of it and when he feels like it. Although X may have a contract with Machinima, he has never publicly stated he makes his living off of his uploads, and his infrequent uploads and random upload sprees make it seem like he is not making a living off of YouTube. In a recent stream of Dark Souls, David has stated he has a job, but will not disclose any details, and definitely does not make a living off of Youtube or Twitch considering he makes barely a dollar per Twitch stream just from ad revenue. Music It is commonly believed that Rodriguez composed a piece of music called “Warm Rain in a Rust Red Sky” (heard at the beginning of this video). On August 5, 2015, during a livestream, X confirmed that he created it. Links *Youtube *Twitter *Tumblr *Twitch.tv *Donation page Let's Play Series (Last Updated: 23/06/2017) 'Current Focus(es)' *Playerunknown's Battlegrounds *Starcraft II (non-campaign) 'Current Side Focus(es)' *League of Legends *Dark Souls franchise (streaming at Twitch.tv) 'LP's/Series On Hold' * 'Completed LP's/Series' *AM2R (Another Metroid 2 Remake): Return of Samus *Contra (co-op with NevardEQ) *Dishonored + The Knife of Dunwall *Eversion *Far Cry 3 *Half-Life 2 *Metroid: Zero Mission *Portal 2 single-player campaign *Race a Day: F-Zero *Super Mario Bros. 3 (co-op with NevardEQ) *Volgarr the Viking (streamed at Twitch.tv) *X's Adventures In Minecraft - Chapter 1 'Discontinued LP's/Series' *Bleed *Castlevania: Aria of Sorrows *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow *Crysis 2 *Deus Ex 1 *Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Directer's Cut Edition *Diablo III (completed on stream at Twitch.tv at a later date) *Dishonored: Witches of Brigmore *Donkey Kong Country *Duke Nukem 3D *EVE Online *Fallout: New Vegas *Far Cry 4 *Half Life 2: Episode 1 *Magicka (co-op with Sileos) *Magicka 2 (co-op with Red and Sileos) *Mass Effect *Mirror's Edge (previously completed on stream at Twitch.tv) *No Man's Sky *Pixel Dungeon *Planetside 2 Free to Play *Relaxing with Minecraft *Shadow Blade: Reload *Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign *Splinter Cell: Blacklist (co-op with Sileos) *Super Meat Boy *Terraria - Firundra *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The Real Texas *The Ultimate DOOM *Thief *Torchlight II (co-op with Sileos) *Wizorb *X's Adventures in Minecraft - Seasons 2 and 3 'Other Games/Series' *Atmosphir *Barbie Super Model *Brawlhalla *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Castle in the Darkness demo *Chasm *Cube World *Firefall *First-Person Tetris *Grand Theft Auto Online *Guns of Icarus Online *Hammerwatch *Hearthstone *IL-2 Sturmovik 1946 *League of Legends *Magicka: Wizard Wars *Mega Man X *Minecraft highlights *Minecraft with Coestar and Avidya *Neverwinter *Ninja Gaiden *Path of Exile *Payday 2 *Pilotwings *PokerStars Play Money *Sacred 2: Fallen Angel (co-op with NevardEQ) *Slender *Stealth Bastard *Super House of Dead Ninjas *Super Mario Bros. Crossover *Super Puzzle Platformer *Starcraft 1 *Starcraft 2 live commentary and guides *Spelunky (co-op with NevardEQ) *Super Mario World *Terraria with PaulSoaresJr, Coestar, and Avidya *Vindictus *Warframe *World of Warcraft 'Trivia' *As stated in his Zelda livestreams, Rodriguez does not age in human years. *Rodriguez does not follow a straight line through time. *His favorite 'curse' is "Confound it all to the Hades". *Rodriguez named Corvo's sword in Dishonored "Amywangwang", after the sword of the same name he encountered in POWDER. Category:Trivia Category:Let's Player